Crystal ball
by weasel.bee.7
Summary: Everybody knows that Ron Weasley hated the slytherins. Especially Malfoy. But what happens if he would get a mysterious vision in his crystal ball?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal ball

On the gryffindortable Ronald Weasley began to moan. "No! Hermine, are you sure? Divination with the Slytherins? I can't believe that!" Harry Potter began to chuckle while Hermione Granger just rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a child Ronald!" "Harry...you know I hate them! They're cruel, tey're bastards! All of them!" His best friend patted his shoulder. "I know, mate."

With a sour expression on his face Ron followed his friends out of the Great Hall to the astronomy tower.

He loathed the slytherins! He just couldn't stand anyone of them! Annoyed he walked to the closet to grab a crystal ball before he was violently shoved away from behind. "Make space for superior, Weasel bee!" "Malfoy!", Ron hissed furiously, while the Malfoy heir just laughed cruelly. With his trademark swagger he walked to his place. "I swear, I will kill him, Harry!", Ron muttered under his breath as he sat between his friends.

But he hadn't the time to complain about the sly Slytherin because Professor Trelawney walked in. "Today everyone will look in their personal future. Take your crystal ball, close your eyes and clear your consiousness."

So everyone did like ordered. "Now open your eyes and you will see." Displeased Ron opened his eyes and expected the Grim or something similar. But it came worse. The worst thing he could even think of. In his crystal ball sat Malfoy- who was winking at him.

There was an utterly shocked of them. And two crystal balls which shattered to the ground in thousand pieces. The whole class stared at Ron in confusion. And also at Draco, who was the second screaming person.

Ron went red like a tomato, Draco pale like ghost. The two boys stared at each other. In disbelief. Ron was the first one who broke the eyecontact and stormed out of the astronomy tower.

Malfoy tried to put himself together, straightened his robes and pointed with his wand at the broken pieces of his crystal ball. "Repairo.", he spoke cooly, as if nothing had happened at all. "Typical reaction seeing the grim in his future", Professor Trelawney explained.

The whole divination lessons Ron didn't come along. At lunch in the great hall Hermine and Harry waited for him to show up. Impatiently they waited till the redhead let himself fall down as out of nowhere in the seat between them. "Where have you been?", Hermine demanded. "At Madam Pomfrey", Ron lied. "Did you see the grim?", Harry asked concerned. "The grim?" he asked surprised. "That's what Professor Trelawney thought." "Oh yes,yes.",he spoke relieved. "It was the grim", he lied once again. Everything was better than the disturbing truth. Including the grim. "Don't worry mate", his best friend spoke. "I did see it too in third I'm still alive." Both started to laugh at this and Ron began to eat his mashed potatoes with chicken wings as Harry stated surprised. "Looks like Malfoy's watching you." Uncomfortably Ron shifted in his seat. "Maybe because he did see the grim, too", Ron answered while he tried to continue eating with shaky hands. "Ron, he doesn't stop." Anxcious Ron shifted his head and looked at the slytherin table. He noticed how the Malfoy heir looked in his direction. Rons face started blushing and the blond quickly looked away. Ron muttered something like "Madam Pomfrey", as he quickly left the great hall. Why did Malfoy look at him?

Did he see the same as Ron?Did he see Ron? This was a nightmare. What were they supposed to see? Their future? But why he saw the Slytherin? And why did he winked at him? Was this his future? This was not supposed to happen. What a terrible future!

Ron didn't want to see the slimy slytherin again. Not the rest of the day. Or the rest of this year. Never.

The next period he had was Transfiguration. Without the slytherins. What a relief!

Ron was lucky the rest of the day. No signs of stupid Malfoy.

The next morning started very unspectacular. Ron slept a little too long and his hair looked like mess. Just like every day. With sleepy eyes he ran to the Great Hall. Before classes were starting he had to eat something. He was already starving. At the entrance of the Great Hall he bumped into another person. Furious the other boy turned around. "Watch yor way you stupid-" But when he recognized the redhead, the others person expression changed. "Oh, Weasley. " He stood beside and motioned Ron with his hand to enter the hall. "After you", he spoke.

Shocked Ron made his way through Malfoy and ran to his friends. That was awkward. Malfoy was going nuts! Ron had to confess that he liked the old Malfoy much more.

Rons peace was disturbed as Harry leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Don't look. But Malfoy is watching you." Rons appetite left him imediatley and his hands became sweaty again.

What was his problem? What did Malfoy see in his crystal ball? Ron was sure that he didn't want to know. He just couldn't wait to finish his breakfast and going to his first class. Then he tried to remember what his first period this day was. History of magic. No, this he would have tomorrow. Oh Jesus - it was potions. With the slytherins of course. That was bullshit! Quietly he prayed that the lessons will be over very fast. He didn't want to see Snape. Or Malfoy.

After breakfast the three of them went into the dungeons where the Slytherins already waited in their seats. All of them- except Malfoy. Relieved Ron fell in his usual seat as a bag was tossed on the seat next to him. "Morning, Weasley." Ron didn't have to look at the person to know who it was.

"I suppose you are pleased to hear I'm your partner for today." Rons mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Malfoy, what the hell-", he started. Nonchalantly Draco explained. "Nott is ill. You are the only one who's free." After looking around Ron had to admit he was right. His face fell. His mood fell. Two periods potions with bloody MALFOY. This would be hell.

Ron tried to sit at the edge of his chair and leaned away from the other. He could swear he heard Malfoy chuckle. Slowly his ears began to redden and Ron hoped nobody would notice. At least not Malfoy. Soon Professor Snape began his class and explained the topic for the day. A potion Ron never heard about.

Resigning Ron let his head fell onto the desk. He would fail! "Dont worry, Weasel. You have to know, I am the best in class." Malfoy spoke with a self-satisfied grin. "No, that's not true. It's Hermine." Ron countered eagerly "Definitely not.", the Malfoy answered arrogantly. "Just because Snape gives you better marks." "Exactly." Malfoys grin grew wider and wider. Ron thought he would explode of anger.

"Just don't talk to me Malfoy, don't either look in my direction!" Ron hissed frustrated. "My, my ,Weasel, playing the girl, are we?", Malfoy snickered smugly. "What?", Ron shrieked. "I'm not playing the girl!" The color of his face clashed horribly with his haircolor.

"Just forget it, Malfoy", he glared. "But-", Malfoy leaned in a little "you need me", he whispered in Rons ear. His face became very hot and it made the skin crawl on his back. This was a nightmare. "Remember?", chuckled the Slytherin again. At the moment, when Ron thought he couldn't stand it longer, even not a single second he heard the smug voice again. "Now bring the ingredients, Weasel. ", he ordered with a wink of his hand.. "Even _you _could do anything." Furious Ron jumped out of his seat. This bastard! He would kill him. Although he knew Malfoy was right. Ron needed him. For the lesson. Only for this stupid two hours of his life. What a shame!Stubbornly he grabbed some mushrooms and a piece of roof and stamped back to his seat. There he shoved the ingredients violently onto the desk. "Please Weasel. Carefully", Malfoy demanded with his aristocratic voice. Angrily Ron gritted his teath and tried to ignore the other boy. "Don't want to destroy our little potion, won't we?" "Malfoy!", Ron hissed threatingly, while Malfoy was sneering amused. "Now prepare the roof.", he demanded cooly. With gritted teeth he started to cut the roof in tiny pieces. _Just ignore the slimy batsard._ He thought by himself. _He isn't worth it. _A while nobody of them spoke a word and Ron had the chance to cool himself down. Then the annoying voice was heard again. "Good job." Did Malfoy complimented him, Ronald Weasley? Could he believe his own ears? Surprised Ron looked at him and there was a little smile. A smile on Malfoys face. He couldn't actually believe his eyes. "For a Weasel", the slytherin added and there Ron was almost exploding. Smirking Malfoy continued stirring the potion.

"I hate you!", Ron hissed with narrowed eyes. "No, you don't", came the reply. "Oh, yes I do!"

"There my crystal ball told me something_ very_ different." Rons knife almost fell out of his hands as he stared openmouthed at Draco, who stirred the potion as if he hadn't say anything at all. Ron tried to shut his mouth again and concentrate on his roof. But it was very hard to manage, because his hands became sweaty and his arms were starting to shake._ Concentrate, concentrate._

"Interesting future we both have, don't you agree?"

Wideeyed in shock Ron stared at the Malfoy heir. _Oh god. He did see me. He did. We do have a future._

Malfoy smirked at him. Almost like he was flirting with him. How terrible.

It got very hot in the dungeons. Ron started sweating and at the same time it made his skin crawl.

Malfoy through his head back and laughed spitefully while Ron was blushing so deep he never did his life before. It was clearly seen. Malfoy was flirting with him. It was disgusting. But there was a big chance that he was just making fun of him. Sure. A Malfoy would never flirt with a Weasley. What was that? Did that thought just hurt Ron? No, of course not!

For sure not!

Disgusted he looked away, before he felt Malfoys hot breath in his neck.

"Tell me, little Weasel, what did _you _see?" "No- nothing" spluttered a very flustered Ron.

"Yeah, sure", sniggered Draco darkly. "That's why you are turning red every time I look at you, isn't it?" "I do- what?! In your dreams, Malfoy, in your dreams", shouted Ron defensibly. "No,no. In my dreams you do a lot more, I can assure you." With a predatory grin Malfoy waggled with his eyebrows.

At this Ron believed he has already fainted. His face was unbearable hot. Concentrated he forced himself to look in the other direction. Malfoy on the other hand had the fun of his life. He enjoyed himself, that was clearly seen.

"So already tell me. What did I do?" Malfoy asked courios. Ron tried to ignore that question. But he did his bill without the cunning slytherin. He wouldn't give up. At least not that easily.

"Oh, I know- I was naked, was I?" he whispered in Rons ear. "Oh my god, Malfoy! You just winked at me! Okay?Just winked. Fully clothed!" He thought he would loose his last nerve with Malfoy.

The blond lost his grin. "Winked? That was all? Are you sure? Just winked? Disappointing!"

The redhead gritted his teeth and tried to not think of the winking Malfoy in his fantasy.

"Hey", he heard his nightmare hissing. Annoyed Ron looked at him just to witness his enemy...yes..._winking._ "Was it like that, Weasel?" It was a nightmare. Totally horror. What was going on? "No! Malfoy, no!"

"Oh...then maybe...like this?" He put on his seductive smile and winked once more at the endlessly embarassed redhead. "Stop it Malfoy, just let it be", he hissed frustrated. "Why? Don't you like it, Weaselbee?" "Of course not!" "Why can't I believe that? Is that of your pleasured expression?" The predatory grin appeared once more on his pale face. This time Ron got a little scared. What the fuck was happening here? The bastard has gone nuts! Malfoy had lost it! Totally lost it.

Embarrassed Ron continued cutting the roofs with shaky hands.

"I have to say my own vision was much more interesting." Horrified Ron cut the roof faster and pretended not to hear anything. He didn't want to know. Honestly.

"It was -" "Don't talk further-" "of you..." "I warn you, Malfoy" Rons voice became squeaky and he started to panic. Malfoys voice became a hoarse whisper. " in my bed-" that was it for Ron.

This time his knife really fell out of his hands "at our manor."

In shock he stormed out of the dungeons and ran. Ran for his life. This was insane. He himself in Malfoys bed? He couldn't believe the slytherin just told that.

As he ran out of breath he slithered the wall down and tried to get some oxygen. After his pulse got at a normal level and he could breath again, he was violently pulled from the bottom and pressed up against the cold wall. "What are you thinking, Weasel?" "What?Me?" he squeaked unbelieving.

"Running away! Such unpolite", Malfoy hissed annoyed. "Haven't your bloodtraitor parents taught you any manners?" "Don't insult my parents", Ron shouted and tried to shove the blond away.

"And stop touching me", he yelled angrily. Malfoy didn't react to Rons struggles but rather pressed his body closer to him. "There will be a time you will beg for it Weasel." Ron stood there in shock, unable to move, when Malfoy released him. Suddenly the slytherin turned away and swaggered down the corridor but not without turning his face back to Ron one last time. "Just remember my words, Weaselbee", he smirked and winked at him.

Exactly the wink from Rons crystal ball. All the strength left Rons body and he slithered once again to the floor. That was too much for him to deal with. Never in his life he would dare to think of him and bloody Malfoy that way his cursed crystal ball had shown him. This must be a mistake. It had to be! There wasn't another explanation. Was it?


	2. Chocolate frogs

**Chocolate frogs  
**

The next two days Ronald simply refused to go to the Great Hall. It was weekend anyways. Even Hogsmeade weekend. But he didn't want to go. He didn't possessed the guts to see Malfoy once more. All the time he wondered about his horrible vision. Why him? And most important why Malfoy? There wasn't any sense of it, was it?

But why in hell Malfoy was so obsessed with the vision? They used to hate each other! It seemed the slytherin enjoyed the whole situation. Way too much. In Rons opinion.

That was sick. Perverted. Ron would never land in Malfoys bed! The thought of him in Malfoys bed was unbearable! And the worst of all...the other hogwarts students seemed to realize that something was going on between Malfoy and him. That was only Malfoys fault. He didn't make a secret about his approaching in potions. Sick fag! Did anyone ever claim a Malfoy had his pride? If so, in the last potions class Ron couldn't find any evidence to it.

Later in the evenings he had to confess it couldn't go on like that. Because of that stupid bastard he had to miss his meals and his hogsmeade tour with his friends. He was dying because of boringness. Fortunately Harry and Hermione came back before he actually died.

"What took you so long?", he complained loudly. "Ronald, just because of your ridiculous Malfoy-complexes you can't expect us missing our fun!", snapped Hermione back. The rest of the evening Ron was sitting in his armchair, pouting. Life wasn't fair. Bloody Draco Malfoy. Bloody Crystal ball. He even didn't have any chocolate frog this weekend. His perfect friends didn't bother to think of him. Of poor, bored, starving Ronald Weasley. It was so shuttering. His own friends!

Before going to bed, he already was in his pajamas, there was a tapping against his window. Expecting Hedwig or Pigwidgeon he opened the window. But there was a majestic eagle owl flying into their room. Imperiously it hold out his leg that Ron could take the package to him. Without waiting for its treat it flew majestically away through the window. Wondering Ron ripped the paper off and what he saw let his stomach dance in excitement. A whole new package chocolate frogs! With a note. Curiously he picked up the piece of parchment and read four simple words.

"From your future lover." Embarrassed he dropped his chocolate frogs and crumpled up the note in his hand. Malfoy! He just couldn't believe this. For sure this bastard hexed the frogs! Or worse, filled them with amortensia. Never he would eat them! He wasn't in need of Malfoy's chocolate frogs. Didn't matter how much he wanted them.

The next morning Ron woke up he felt really happy. He couldn't explain why, but his mood was pretty blissful. Sleepy he walked to the bathroom and wanted to brush his teeth, as he finally looked into the mirror. He looked funny, all his face was smeared with chocolate. Wait, with chocolate? But when did this happen? Irritated he jumped to his bed and found Malfoys chocolate frogs...empty. He did eat them all! All! Guiltily he searched for an explanation. Last night he decided to stay away from these poisoned frogs! And now he had to discover that he ate all of them! He was such a pig! Surely he was sleepwalking or something like that. "Aaaaah!" Frustrated he stormed back to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth furiously. There was a minor chance to eliminate the rest of the amortensia-chocolate but still, he had to try . It was enough to drive him mad!

It was over! Soon he would fall in love with that bastard. Desperate he sank to the floor and his mind was reeling. That was the last thing on earth he ever wanted. Falling in love with Malfoy. Without thinking about it he shoved a finger into his throat and tried to throw up all of that chocolate. That was when Harry found him. Violently he was pulled up to his feet. "Ron, what are you doing!" shouted a very horrified Harry. "It was that bastard!He poisoned me! He wants me to fall in love with him! I know it, that is his sick plan!", Ron yelled really distraught.

"Stop!Calm down!" There was a slap and silence afterwards. Still panting Ron was glaring at Harry. "You just slapped me!" He finally exclaimed unbelieving. "Ron. Just think about it. Why would Malfoy do such a thing?" inquired Harry. Frantically Ron opened his mouth and wanted to tell about his vision, about Malfoys statements in potion and about the note.

He wanted to spill it out, closed his mouth and opened it again, looking like a helpless fish. He couldn't tell his friends. It was ridiculous. He and Malfoy. If he cast a veil of silence over the last events concerning Malfoy and himself, the curiosity of all students would fade away. At least he hoped so.

Pretending he realized that his action were a bit overreacted, he spoke becalmed. "You're right." Relieved Harry patted his shoulders. "Good, mate. Don't drive me insane. I don't care what that git is planning, it had to stop. Every student doesn't know any other topic than you and Malfoy.", Harry sighed and held him by his shoulders. "At least _you_ have to act considered. If anyone knows something about rumors, it's me. If you act too emotional the rumors will get out of control. " Gently he squeezed Rons shoulders. "Listen to me. Ignore the rumors. And most important, stay away from Malfoy." Ron nodded calmly and thought about the words of his best friend. It was true what Harry tried to tell when Ron thought back to second year, where he was blamed for petrifying Justin and being the heir of slytherin. Trying to explain the truth always would make such situation worse.

And concerning this situation the truth would make it really really worse. All the students knew was him and Malfoy having a mysterious vision in their crystal balls and whispering furiously in potions. Also somebody have had seen Malfoy running after him. Keeping the facts in mind Ron couldn't blame the others of being suspicious.

Sighing Ron started to brush his teeth again and washed his face as he heard Harry from his bedside. " Are you serious?" Laughing Harry approached the bathroom door and held the empty package chocolate frogs in his face. "A whole package Chocalate frogs?" His shoulders started trembling. "Oh Ron, I mean- promptly all of them?" "Shut up, Harry!", he growled as he shoved the boy away. "I can't tell for myself how this was happening..." came the halfhearted excuse while he tried to look angry instead of suppressing a laugh.

"Some things never change", Harry commented. Ron started the next pathetic excuse to defend himself. "Really, I don't know how-" Both started laughing and Ron hoped Harry was right. Some things never change. He just had to believe it. Malfoys and Weasleys are supposed to hate each other. Why should the future proof him wrong? Just because of a false vision?

If his best friend would believe all of the predictions concerning his future, the boy who lived would be already dead. Many times.

On the way to the Great Hall Ron acted very calm this time. It seemed Harry was successful in bringing him down to earth.

Captured in his own thoughts Ron pretended listening to Harry, as a firm grip around his tie pulled him in a quiet corner. Harry, who didn't notice Ron's disappear walked into the great hall while talking to himself.

"What the hell!", Ron blurted out furiously. "No need to freak out, Weasel!", smirked a very happy Draco Malfoy. " Just wanted to make sure by myself you received the chocolate."

In disbelief Ron glared at the slytherin prince. "What chocolate?", he snapped. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy.!" " Tss,tss- What chocolate?", Malfoy mimicked him in a girly voice as he took a few steps closer to Ron till he could feel his redheads breath on his pale cheeks. "I assume...", he spoke in a husky voice Ron never heard before. Slowly he reached out for Rons face what caused the other to press himself further to the cold stonewall. Gently a slender finger touched Rons corner of his mouth and with a craving look Draco took his finger to his own lips. "._..this_ chocolate.", he stated satisfied while licking his finger in front of Ron's eyes. " I hope you liked it that much as_ I do_." Suggestively he waggled with his eyebrows before turning on his heel and walking away. One last time he turned his face over his shoulders. " But knowing you, I assume no frog's left! Am I right?"

One scowling look from Ron was enough for Draco to confirm his assumption. His spiteful laughter could be still heard after minutes he already left.


End file.
